Lovely Nuisance
by EsperLady
Summary: He was able to insult me and the contests, and now he gets to travel with us. This was absolutely unbelievable... / Ikarishipping! Rated T to be safe. /
1. Surprise, Surprise

**Ohayo, minna-san~. =D Well, this is like, my first time writing a Pokémon fic. I've never really thought there were any out there, until I explored the wonderful world of more thoroughly. Hahaha. This is an **_**Ikarishipping**_** fic! Yosh! I recently got hooked on it.****  
****(Arigatou gozaimasu, Besanii-Chan!)**  
**Also, since I'm more.. uh, Japanese with my fanfictions, I'll be using Japanese names for everyone in here, as well as using Japanese phrases here & there. **  
**I'll leave translations for more complicated ones at the bottom; I believe most of you guys know what things like "minna-san," "gomen nasai," "ohayo," mean. So yeah. By the way, this whole thing may not even follow wherever the current Pokémon episodes are. So the gang + whoever else I add, is wherever I want them to be. xD**  
**ONE MORE THING: Shinji(Paul) & Hikari(Dawn) are NOT 10-11 years old. Jeez. They don't exactly LOOK IT either. I'm changing their ages to about.. 15-16. So they're around that age, okay? Satoshi (Ash) is that age too. Takeshi (Brock) can be.. 19. Alright. Everyone got that? Good. Now, finally, on with the story!**

**--**

**. **_**C**_** H A P T E R **_**O**_** N E .**

**--**

Satoshi's stomach gurgled, signaling that he - once again - was in need of food. Pikachu looked up at him, and then resumed eating its PokéFood. I was a bit jealous myself. I would love to be eating something right now... However, I definitely won't be eating any Pokémon Food; that's for sure. But it was starting to get a bit late out now.. Stars were popping up in the sky, and the sun set not too long ago. As the time went by, the fire that we built to the side of the table really started to works its magic. It was so warm and cozy. I'd probably fall asleep if I wasn't so hungry.

Again, Satoshi's stomach growled. Before he began to open his mouth to ask Takeshi when the food'll be ready (for the tenth time this evening), Takeshi spun on his heel towards us, placing a platter of onigiri on the table. Instantly, Satoshi's face lit up, and he reached out to grab one, before shoving it in his mouth.

"You pig," I teased, taking a bite out of mine. But I really shouldn't be talking, right? I usually stuff my mouth too. Takeshi's food is _so_ delicious. I'm absolutely positive that I am extremely lucky to be traveling around with one him. I could never get enough of his food. I probably wouldn't be able to cook or make anything near it.

Satoshi stuck his tongue out playfully and shrugged. "I can't help it! I'm hungry!" Takeshi laughed and sat down on the chair next to him, taking an onigiri. "There's plenty to go around, guys."

I smiled and finished mine shortly after, sighing contently. Piplup jumped onto my lap, poking its head between me and the table. "Pip!" It said, greeting everyone. Patting the water Pokémon's head, I grinned. "Did you finish eating Takeshi-san's yummy PokéFood?" Piplup nodded, chattering to me in its high-pitched voice. All of our Pokémon (Takeshi, Satoshi's and mine) had finished the all but one of the bowls of food out, and were relaxing at the side. Some of them had already fallen asleep! They were so cute.

I reached for another and began to munch on it slowly. I wonder how Satoshi's going to do on his next battle. We're headed off to Snowpoint City. From what I remember, I _think _we're somewhere near Celestic Town. Past it, actually. Right to the side, towards Mt. Coronet. Once we get inside, which we're doing tomorrow morning, we're off into Snowpoint City. I do have a new outfit that I'd made _just_ for this occasion. It wasn't easy, but they are pretty cute. It's only a long strawberry-red jacket, with a white scarf. And I made knee-high white stockings and longer pink boots. I can't wait to wear it!

"We've got leftovers," Takeshi announced suddenly, just as I finished my second. I looked up and shook my head, grinning sheepishly. "No thanks! I'm full already," I admitted, yawning contently. To our surprise, Satoshi didn't reach for the remaining food either. "No, thanks." He said, leaning back with his chair. The front two legs were lifted off the ground, his weight being supported by the back legs. Even though I wouldn't say it out loud, he looked pretty cool. I mimicked his actions, grinning to myself when I was balanced perfectly.

"Sooo... you ready to head off tomorrow?" I asked them both. Satoshi gave an enthusiastic nod — as usual — and grinned. "Of course! I can't wait! I'll finally be able to go and get my seventh Gym Badge." He said. "Pi, pikachu!" The little Pokémon exclaimed in agreement. That fiery look in his eyes... He was absolutely sure he'd get it. But, I think he just might as well. Satoshi's one heck of a trainer. He can beat almost anybody!

No — wait. That's not true. There's only one other person who can match— not, surpass—his skills: Shinji.

He's an amazing trainer too. I love watching him battle. He's so confident, like he knows that he's _definitely_ going to win. Sure, I mean he's lost a few times. But, hey! Who hasn't? Shinji's pretty nice to watch. He's a mystery to everyone, though. Cold-hearted; and a jerk. Those are the two words that describe him perfectly. Of course, there must be a soft side to him somewhere. No one can be that cruel. At least that's what I think. He might secretly have a soft part in him somewhere. He always acts like the better one— as if he's better than us all. Sometimes, I want to join in with Satoshi when they agrue, and get a word in or two about how wrong he is about that. _But_, I never do. I don't want to be involved with things like that. The two of them eventually settle down and go their own ways, to everyone's relief. Come to think of it, I wonder where he is now. Last we saw of him was about two weeks ago, when we went to Veilstone before heading out here. He seemed the same, I guess.

That same purple hair, that I couldn't help but stare at. And those amazing —.

"Hikari?"

I blinked, dazed. "N-nani?"

"You were staring out into the distance, and you had this goofy look on your face too." Satoshi said, tilting his head in confusion.

Color instantly rose into my cheeks. A frowned and looked away. "Maybe I was thinking about my next Ribbon!" I said in defense. _What in Sinnoh am I thinking?! _I honestly didn't even know. I suppose that's the result of watching too many dramas.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized quickly, glancing over at Takeshi who just shrugged. "Ah.. so, where's the next contest?" Satoshi asked.

A sigh escaped my lips and I gave a shrug of my own. "I dunno," The truth was that I actually didn't. It might've been announced in the last contest I was in, but.. I don't remember a thing. "I'll have to ask around once we get to Snowpoint City. But I think it's in Sunyshore." Sunyshore would be a great place to go to after we leave Snowpoint.

Silence came after that, but it didn't last too long. There was a rustle in the bushes and I nearly jumped out of my seat. I looked and was _extremely_ relieved to find a Weavile emerging from the bushes. "It's just a Pokémon," I murmured to myself quietly. Takeshi seemed puzzled, however.

"I didn't know there were wild Weavile around here," He said rubbing his chin. Satoshi leaned further back in his chair, looking at the Weavile. The Pokémon eyed him curiously and stood its ground. Wouldn't a wild Pokémon be attacking by now? "Hey! Maybe I should catch it!" He suggested, grinning.

There was another rustle in the bushes and another figure stepped out. But it wasn't a Pokémon this time.

"And maybe you shouldn't."

That voice. I've heard it before. It was—

"Shinji!" Satoshi exclaimed in surprise. In his attempt to stand up, and point a finger at the purple-haired trainer's direction, he managed to somehow fall backwards. Takeshi and I gasped, but Shinji showed no sign of concern. I didn't think he would anyway. He smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. "Loser."

Satoshi got up quickly and frowned, opening his mouth to make a remark.

"A-ah, so uh, Shinji!" I said quickly, in order to avoid another argument. "What're you doing here?"

He didn't look at me directly, but he didn't look at anyone else either. "I'm here for my seventh badge; same as clumsy over here," Satoshi frowned again, his Pikachu mimicking his actions. "Oi!" Shinji ignored him, looking down at his Weavile who was looking at the PokéFood hungrily. I blinked. Shinji fed his Pokémon, didn't he? Well, he must. I mean, that'd be really wrong. Maybe it's just time for Weavile's dinner, or something. His Pokémon were _kind of_ friendly, I suppose; just like most Pokémon are.

I smiled and got up from my chair (without falling), and crouched down to the Weavile. "You hungry?" I asked. Shinji snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not hungry." But Weavile's stomach proved otherwise. A grumble emerged from the depths of its stomach and Shinji sighed in defeat. _Ah-hah!_

Takeshi, looked and waved the Weavile over. "You can have it, the other Pokémon finished." He said.

Shinji darted his eyes towards Takeshi and frowned. "I'd rather-" He began to protest, but Weavile was already at the bowl, scooping up the food and eating. Satoshi looked at Shinji and smirked, while Shinji only growled.

"Are you really here to challenge Suzuna?" Satoshi asked him, sitting down again. "Last time, I remember you were—"

"—Last time," Shinji interrupted, glaring at Satoshi. "Was two weeks ago. A lot can happen in two weeks, believe it or not. I don't waste my time with ridiculous contests and silly Coordinators."

I let out a gasp and frowned. "_Ridiculous_ contests?" I repeated, already feeling the anger seeping in. "_SILLY_ Coordinators?!" My feet began to walk their way towards him, and I clenched my fists. "It's not as easy as it looks you-" Hands caught onto my arms before anything happened, and someone's hand went over my mouth. There was an article of clothing on half of it, so my guess was that it was Satoshi. I closed my eyes and shrieked, screaming a trail of profanity at Shinji. I can't even believe that he said that!

But all he did — unfazed by my yelling — was look and smirk, as if he'd accomplished something. After I had stopped screaming and thrashing about, Satoshi and Takeshi released me. I was still fuming, but resorted to breathing deeply. Satoshi and Takeshi both shot an angry look at Shinji, but he didn't care one bit — as usual. I'd feel horrible for the girl who would end up with him. Really. How could anyone stand such a.. such a —

"Jerk." I snarled, crossing my hands over my chest. Piplup hopped onto my lap and frowned at Shinji.

"Whatever," He said simply, shifting his weight onto his other leg. "Anyways, if you're all done wasting my time, I've got to go."

Takeshi frowned. "Where?"

A sigh. "Snowpoint City, duh."

"You can't go there now." The brown-haired breeder shook his head. "It's dark out already, and it'd be better if you left in the morning."

"You mean with _us_?" Satoshi and I asked at the same time. Satoshi shook his head. "He's not leaving at the same time as we are. If he wants to go and be stupid, then that's his problem!" But Takeshi wouldn't listen. I looked in shock.

"I'm not —"

"You're not leaving now." Takeshi insisted firmly. We all knew that that was that. Even Shinji knew it. He didn't bother to argue any longer either.

"Fine." He growled, looking away from all of us. I couldn't really believe it. It'd take us at least a day to get to Snowpoint, considering there aren't any little delays that might pop up suddenly. I frowned and stared at the floor in silence. I rubbed my hands across my arms, as I finally began to notice the cold breeze that blew by often. I was almost outraged. He was able to insult me and the contests, and now he gets to travel with us. This was absolutely unbelievable. "Try to contain your excitement, annoying girl." He said smugly, walking over to one of the chairs that Takeshi put out around the fire for us.

I opened my mouth, to let out a smart little reply, but Piplup shushed me and pulled me over to the chairs. Takeshi and Satoshi took the two chairs opposite Shinji, to my dismay, and I was forced to sit next to him. _Great._ So not only was he spending the night with us, and traveling with us tomorrow, but I have to sit with him. It was pretty silent for a while, but I didn't really mind it. It made things a bit, awkward, sure, but it was alright. As long as I wouldn't have to hear another insult from that boy's mouth, I would be fine.

"Well..." Satoshi said, breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow — right, Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped up onto his head and grinned. "Pika!" Takeshi got up after him and nodded. "Same." He said. The two of them said their "good night's" and left, leaving Shinji and I here.

I brought my legs up closer to me, hugging them closely with my arms. Placing my chin in-between my knees I looked at the fire in silence. Satoshi and Takeshi had already settled into their sleeping bags; I could even hear one of them snoring. What was I to do here: with Shinji?

He seemed quiet. Awfully quiet, that is. _What's he doing?_ I bit down on my lower lip and snuck a little glance at him. _Damn! _I looked too fast. The only thing I was able to see was a blob of purple. I frowned a bit, shifting my head to the right a degree or two. This was a slightly better angle. In all honesty, I wasn't sure why I was so fascinated on looking at what he was doing. It's not like it mattered too much. But, I can't help it! I'm a girl. We're all usually self conscious. Shinji might be laughing at how ridiculous I look in this position; or mentally insulting Satoshi. I slowly looked at him and didn't turn away this time.

He wasn't doing anything. Shinji was only staring into the fire, or what seemed like it anyway. Weavile had finished eating, from what I saw, and was sleeping next to the bowl, along with some of the other Pokémon. It was cute, actually. Even though Weavile wasn't exactly my first choice on cute Pokémon. But it was —.

"Enjoying the view?" Shinji asked, with a smirk on his face. It only took me about a few seconds to realize what he meant. A tint of red grew on my face and I looked away in embarrassment. "You wish." I muttered, rolling my eyes in an attempt to erase that blush that came. But I think he already saw it, because he seemed to be chuckling to himself.

_What a douche. _

There was a noise, that I couldn't identify. But after a second or two, I finally realized that it was the sound of a growling stomach; a hungry one. I grinned and turned to him. "Hungry?" I asked, having a smirk of my own now.

Shinji didn't answer right away, but frowned, not looking at me. He turned his head to the side a bit, shaking his purple locks in front of his face. Was that a blush, I saw? "Mind your own business." He snapped.

"You know.. we've got leftover onigiri here. It was made about an hour ago; still good, nonetheless." I added, tilting my head to the side.

Silence.

I giggled softly and got up, feeling slightly hungry myself now. I brought the platter of onigiri, and stood in front of him. "Here." Shinji looked up almost hesitantly and took one. He grunted what I think was supposed to mean "thank you" and began to eat some of it. I sat down in my seat and placed the platter on the ground next to us, sitting in the same position I was in before. Nibbling on the onigiri, I began to wonder about many different things. Most of it, somehow, found its way to Shinji. Even though he acted as if he had not one care in the world, other than becoming better than everyone and himself, he was just like everyone else. He was almost.. normal.

I reached for the last onigiri soon after, but found my hand being nudged away with it.

"That's mine, fatty."

I snorted.

_Normal? Yeah, right._

**--**

**. **_**E**_** N D **_**C**_** H A P T E R.**

**--**

**Alright! So.. what'd you guys think? ^^ It was.. ah, I don't even know actually. I think I made Shinji a little ooc in some parts. Haha. But it's alright. Also, for those who're too lazy to find out who Suzuna is, that's Candice. Suzuna's her Japanese name. And as stated in the beginning, I like it more Japanese, kthnx.****  
****And so.. since it's the end of this chapter.. you guys gotta:**

**REVIEW IT !**

**I will not make anymore chapters for this if you don't give me any feedback. (lie)**

**Major thanks to Besanii. If it wasn't for her support and her amazing story (Fit to Buss - haven't read it? Go do it now! You'll love it.), this chapter would probably have been really horrible. Thanks so much!**

**Did I mention that the review button gives you cookies? It does. =D**


	2. Your Fault

**Thank you SO MUCH to all who have reviewed my story. Guys, you don't know how much this means to me, seriously. I am so flattered that you thought everyone was in character, and it was a good story. I thank you all so much. x]**

**& sorry this is late. I didn't know where I was really going with this. Haha. I start school next weekthis week. I finished my first week of school. Actually... first three days, but whatever.**

**Expect LATE updates.**

**ALL WORTH THE WAIT, THOUGH :D  
Hyouta = Roark.**

**- EDITEDITEDIT-**

**OKAY. ITS OCTOBER. DAMN. ITS BEEN A FAWWWKING WHILE Dx SORRY GUYS. HERE IT IS. FINALLY!**

**This was written over a period of time, so it might not be - ah, scratch that: ISN'T as good as it would be as if I wrote it all in one day. But I was kind of lost here; I didn't really know what to do in order to get them lost. AH - SPOILER! Dx LMAO. Oh please. You'll read it anyways. 8D Love me?**

**--**

**._ C_ H A P T E R_ T_ W O .**

--

"Everyone ready?" I asked, looking around. All my Pokémon were in their PokéBalls, all except Piplup who loves to hang out on my head. Everyone else was done too. It was almost a miracle that Shinji didn't leave in the morning. Takeshi said that when he woke up (because Takeshi is usually the first to rise) Shinji was still asleep.

I brought my hands down and smoothed out some imaginary wrinkles in my jacket. I was wearing my new snow outfit! Nothing really changed, though. I swapped my pink scarf for a thicker, white one, and had longer boots, longer stockings, and one large jacket that would keep me warm.

But… we were still outside of Mt. Coronet. It was getting way too hot in here.

"Yeah!" Satoshi said enthusiastically. His Pikachu nodded, giving a little reply of its own. Shinji looked at me for a brief second and sighed, turning his head towards the entrance of Mt. Coronet.

"Sure took you a damn while." He stated, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I murmured.

Everyone had put on some kind of heavy jacket. And boots, to keep their toes warm. Takeshi and Satoshi turned on their heels, beginning to walk inside of Mt. Coronet. I smiled, already imagining the battle that would take place soon. It would be so amazing. I wonder what Pokémon he'll use this time. Come to think of it... the last time I saw Shinji battle a Gym Leader was Hyouta. That was a while ago, and even then, I was impressed by the way he battled. If he was great then, Shinji must have gotten better now.

Wait a second! Satoshi! Satoshi's the one who I'm supposed to be rooting for! He's nicer. He doesn't act like a jerk. I've also known him longer. _Arceus_. Something was wrong with me.

"Hey – do you purposely _want_ to get left behind?" A voice called, filled with annoyance. I didn't even have to try and find who said it. But I did, and my eyes fell on Shinji.

His question had just only registered in my head and I frowned, rolling a pair of irked azure hues. "Shut up!" I growled.

I found it sickening, as a smirk had crept across his lips. How in the world did he find any pleasure in annoying the living daylights out of people? _What's wrong with him? What in Sinnoh is wrong with him?_

Shinji was already heading inside, while I had to take a small jog in order to keep up. As soon as we were about a yard away from the entrance, the warm air suddenly turned cool. I grinned, excitement flooding through my veins. As soon as we entered the mountain, however, it turned a little bit colder. I could barely hear the conversation that Satoshi and Takeshi were having, since they were _much_ further ahead. Takeshi had the map, of course. If there was a specific path we need to take, to get to Snowypoint, he'd wait until Shinji and I caught up.

_Speaking of Shinji…_

I glanced over at him, curiously observing him. It was awfully quiet here. Silence – awkward silence, that is – wasn't something I dealt with normally. I'd most likely say something completely idiotic, and look like more of an idiot in front of Shinji. I looked away, looking at the some of the rocks that lay scattered on the ground. What could I talk about… with Shinji?

"So…" I began almost shakily, biting down on my lower lip as I thought. "… d'you know what Pokémon you're using to challenge Suzuna?" I asked him.

"Are you spying on me, for Satoshi?" He retorted.

_What the –? _"No!" I exclaimed in astonishment, frowning. How could he even _think_ that? I crossed my hands across my chest and huffed in frustration. He's so freaking full of himself. I didn't even bother saying anything to him. He'd probably find a way to make it seem as if I'm trying to get information out of him, or something worse! _I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate Takeshi for being such a good person. I hate Shinji for traveling so late. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!!_

"Magmortar," Shinji said, pulling me from my thoughts. "But if Suzuna somehow _manages _to defeat him, I'll send in Ursaring."

He had a Magmortar already? I blinked in wonder, instantly forgetting about my anger before. Now that I think about it, it isn't so surprising. Shinji does train his Pokémon non-stop. They must be insanely strong. Shinji might not have that much of a problem when facing Suzuna. But then again, she didn't become a Gym Leader so easily either. But, Shinji and Satoshi won't be able to issue a challenge with Suzuna today, since it'll take most of the day to simply _get _to Snowypoint.

My Pokémon weren't near that strength, I suddenly realized, feeling almost ashamed. Piplup, however, is probably the only Pokémon I have, that is a good battler. The rest, however, were only skilled in contests. I was pretty good at them, though. I wouldn't have made it this far if I wasn't. But, would I make a good trainer too?

Snapping out of my (ridiculous) thoughts, I gave a nod, signaling that I heard what he said. "What if they both fail?" I asked.

"They won't." Shinji replied automatically.

"But what if –?"

"They won't."

I frowned and looked back at the road. He didn't say anything after that, and I didn't either. I sighed and continued to walk with him, leaving reality to float around in my thoughts.

_Huh. So much for a conversation…_

--

"T-takeshi!" I had my arms around myself, hugging myself for warmth. We'd only _just_ reached the snowy part of Mt. Coronet. That meant that it'd be a while until we got out of it. A while until I got out of this snow, and into more snow. At least, there'd be some kind of shelter there. And a warm, cozy, bed. Maybe some hot chocolate too!

Shinji had his hands stuffed in his pockets, but he shivered from time to time. It reminded me how... human he could be, when the time called for it. "He can't hear you. They're further ahead than us, no thanks to you." He said, looking straight ahead.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" I screeched, turning to him and frowning. A scoff came from his lips. _Hey, I wonder how –._

"If you didn't freak out about each time a wild Pokémon made a noise, or appeared from behind a boulder, we would have already caught up with them." Shinji glared at me for a second or two, before turning away.

"It's not MY FAULT I was startled, okay? I just wasn't really expecting one to show up!" I said in defense, glaring right back at him. "As if you've never been –!"

And then I get a mouth full of snow.

It took a moment for me to process what had just happened, but then I realized that I had tripped. Clumsy me: has tripped. Screeching, I got up, finally feeling the chilly snow invade parts of my skin. "No no no no no no no no no!" I cried, shaking the snow off. This was completely embarrassing. And not to mention: cold!

Shinji smirked, and glanced at me briefly before turning on his heel and walking. "Aren't Coordinators supposed to be... you know… _coordinated_?" He asked smugly.

Oh. That really did it.

I frowned, angrily looking at Shinji. Whatever gave him the right to act like that? Superior and whatnot? I growled, muttering a "shut up" before continuing to walk. If only Satoshi and Takeshi were nice enough to wait for me and him. If only Shinji was not a total meanie, I'd be able to tolerate him. Another shiver went by me and I hugged myself. "How much _longer_?" I whined, catching up to Shinji. He gave a grunt as his reply, which didn't help me at all. I rolled my eyes, huffing loudly. "Fine." Bringing my left arm up, I pushed my sleeve aside, I looked at my Pokétch, pushing a few buttons. The screen wasn't changing. _What the heck?_ That was odd. Usually, it would lag a bit, if I was pressing it continuously. However, I'm pretty sure that pressing a button three times, normally would not make it freeze.

_Oh crap. _Freeze.

My heartbeat sped up, and I began to click it furiously. "No, no, no, no!" After a few seconds of panicking, my worst fears had come true, and the little electronic screen faded into the deep gray background it usually had. I tapped the screen with the tip of my numb finger, lightly at first – and then with more strength.

"COME ON!" I screamed, flailing my arm. "Work!" But it wouldn't turn back on. No little glimmer of electricity went through it. It wasn't working.

Shinji finally turned his head here, a frown clearly visible on his features. "What're you screaming about?" He asked in an irked tone.

I shoved my wrist in his face, letting him get a good look at my Pokétch. _Arceus! My Pokétch! _"THIS –" I said, waving my wrist a bit. "– Is what I'm screaming about! My Pokétch _died_!" I screeched. "It froze to death!" I was nearly hyperventilating at this point. I've always depended on my Pokétch. It was my guide to when I got lost. It would direct me to the nearest Pokémon Center. It would find some berries that were ripe. But… it's dead.

Shinji snorted, shrugging at this. "So?" He merely said. I raised a brow. "So… since Satoshi and Takeshi are not anywhere near us, _this_ was our only method of finding our way, Shinji!" I retorted, bringing my hand back. This wasn't very good. I wasn't really happy with the way fate was working at the moment. Sure, let me get lost on my way to Snowypoint , but at least let me get lost with someone _normal_!

His frown deepened, and he let out an aggravated sigh. "Nice one, troublesome."

"How is this _suddenly_ my fault?!" I shrieked in disbelief.

Shinji growled and looked at me again. "I don't know. Whose Pokétch is it? It's certainly not MINE. I wasn't stupid enough to wear it in this weather!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I only let out a warm breath, fogging my vision as it drifted upward. He had a point. A Pokétch was slightly delicate, like any electronic device. I should've known better.

"Oi! Don't stop walking. We'll just find some place sooner or later."

Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk.

Did he not notice that I wasn't exactly _thrilled_ with the idea of being alone with him? I'd rather go and make-out with a Muk! And even that is saying a lot... Oh, Arceus.. why me? Why not pick some other unforunate soul to be stuck with this jerk? If this was some kind of sick joke, it wasn't funny. Not at all.

--

**_[ _Shinji's POV** _**]**_

--

This woman.. Arceus, I don't know how much more of her whining I can take. It's really getting to the point that I'd enjoy freezing to death, than to spend any more time with her. I can hear her now, even when I'm thinking, I can hear her stupid voice in the background. I know she's freezing. I know she doesn't like this weather. It doesn't imply, however, that I enjoy listening to her repeat this useless information over and over again.

What idiot brings their Pokétch outside during a blizzard? Even Satoshi would know better than that. There _is _no way out of this. I know it, and troublesome knows it too.

I sighed, continuing to walk, trying to drown out her cries of annoyance. "Shinji~!" She calls, drawing out my name. No, it's more like a whine. _This is so pathetic._ I won't look back at her, though. All I want to do is get out of this cold. The weather conditions are perfect for training vigorously, though. It could be - no, wait, nothing's worse than being with her. All I'm doing, though, is looking at my boots. Rather, what I can see of them. The snow's in the way. Thankfully, I haven't gotten any in my boots. That tingling, icy feeling.. It disturbs me a lot.

"Shinji~? Shinji? Oi! Shinji~!!" _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

If I can completely ignore her for a little longer then-

A hand caught onto the back of my jacket, dragging me back, and nearly choking me in the process. It was Hikari's hand. I knew it, because she let out a frustrated sigh somewhere near my being. I whirled around, trying not to kill this girl. "The hell?! What'd you do that for?!" I was seething by now. She recoiled at the sudden outburst, but quickly got herself together and looked me in the eye. That was the last thing I'd expect from the girl. Maybe tearing up, or already bawling her eyes out, but looking back at me as if.. It was certainly a first.

Hika– troublesome only pointed behind me. Since I was curious, I turned around, finding simple snow at first, but then noticed that something was off. About a foot away from where I stood, marked the end of a cliff. A long one, too. I peered over and my eyes widened. Death would've been inevitable.

"I believe you owe me a thanks for saving your life." The Coordinator replied smugly.

I scoffed, glaring at her. 'Thanks' would be suitable in this situation, however... not saying anything would be much better.

"Move it, troublesome." I pushed by her, walking the other way. I heard a small gasp, followed by a long chain of grumbling. Somewhere along the lines of '_is this how he thanks me?_' and '_next time, I'll let you die, Shinji!_' Even in this blizzard, I saw something red in the distance. It wasn't too far out. If I remeber correctly, there was a nice elderly person who lived in a house somewhere on the route towards Snowpoint. Could that be it..?

"Where are you going?" She asked, catching up with me as I walked towards the small red cottage. "O-oi! I think I s-see a house!" She exclaimed.

"Hmph. No k-kidding.."

The closer we got to the house, the more relieved I felt. I'd finally be able to be around with someone intelligent; not this uncoordinated Coordinator. I might be able to keep my sanity afterall..

"Sh-shinji? You know.. we should h-head for the house!"

... Or maybe not.

**--**

**. _E_ N D _C_ H A P T E R .**

**--**

**Okay, so.. I'm sorry it took so long! But it's here. F-finally... Ugh. If the ending was rather suckish.. sorry. Blame my spontaneous ways of putting a Shinji's POV. ALL CHAPTERS though, will mainly be Hikari's POV. I think I do it better, right? n.n; Please tell me if I did an okay job with Shinji this time! I need some reviews!**

**-Hands out cookies to all who revied & loved this story-**

**You guys rock!**

**Thanks for sticking with the story for a while. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. ^^" But now, since I was able to get these two lovebirds where I wanted them to be, I can get into the hot... juicy... SEXAYYY (lolwut) parts of the story! 8D Huzzah!**


	3. Intermission?

**AAAAAA.**

**Alright. I have no Microsoft Word on my laptop.  
Stupid, right?**

**It's been about.. 3 months since I haven't had it.**

**Therefore, I can't open the file that has my Ikarishipping chapter I was working on, and urrggh.**

**I'm so terribly sorry guys.**

**I'll try and get this fixed ASAP.**

**And I'll try and finish chapter 4 along too!**

**Er, start.**

**Again, I'm sorry! **

**- V.**


End file.
